Son of Ankhseram
by Do something about this idiot
Summary: After Igneel 'leaves' Natsu, Natsu goes to a village; and as he arrives there... People are being slaughtered! Natsu, being the person he is, manages to find the culprit, but why is it a God that radiates death?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

 **Yo! I had this idea pop into my head! So, I hope most of you like it! (Or all)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue:**

* * *

 _Death..._

 _Awaits..._

 _For everyone..._

 _Even immortals..._

 _Right now..._

 _Death itself has come to punish me..._

 _I hear screaming..._

 _I sense agony..._

 _I hear the splashing of blood..._

 _I... Sense that I am next..._

 _My Human instincts are telling me..._

 _If you could call me Human anyways..._

 _This is where my life took a big turn..._

* * *

 **Town: Year x777:**

* * *

"AAAGHHHH!"

Screams of pain echoed throughout the pitch-black sky, blood spewed up into the air, corpses littered the ground as a boy, who looked around the age of six, was running through the town.

"What's happening?! I just got here, and everyone just starts dying?! Oh crap!" The boy said, he had salmon-hair, or pink if you prefer, and black-eyes, he had sweat dripping down his back, where he had a white-scarf wrapped around his neck, following along with red-shorts and an orange-shirt, where on his feet, he had flipflops, or slippers.

The boy then stopped in his tracks as a corpse went soaring past him, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth agape.

"Is this... What Humans are truly like? Killing one another?"

The boy gritted his teeth, he spun around and ran in the opposite direction as explosions occurred near him, or just inches away from him.

"Who's behind this?!" The boy asked himself, he then turned a corner and ran into a figure, cloaked in darkness.

The boy took a step back in caution.

"Who're you?"

" **...** " The figure didn't respond as it pulled out a scythe, easily five-times larger than the figure itself.

"Ooooh... I got a bad feeling!" The boy yelled, he turned his back to the figure and sprinted at full-speed, the figure then slammed its scythe down onto the ground, death erupting from the ground and eradicating anything in its way, in a straight line, the boy then dove out of the way, barely avoiding the trail of death, but there was something odd with it...

"That attack! It's absorbing the remaining lives of the corpses?!" The boy asked, "But wait.. How do corpses have remaining lives? I must figure that out..."

" **...** "

The boy sensed a presence behind him, he spun around at blinding speeds, eyes wide in shock as the figure cloaked in darkness was standing behind him, scythe readied to slice the living hell out of him, but the boy jumped up and engulfed his fist in flames.

" **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!** "

The boy attempted to slam his fist into the figure's face, but the figure tilted its head and extended an arm, it grabbed the boy's arm as he winced in pain.

" _Whoever this person is, their grip is insanely strong... And for some odd reason, it feels cold, not that cold though..._ "

The boy then slammed his foot into the figure's cheek, but the boy's foot phased right through the figure as the figure tightened its grip on the boy's arm.

" **Roar of the Fire Dragon!** "

The boy unleashed a breath attack, pointblank at the figure's face as the figure let go of the boy and stepped backwards. The boy grinned, he then coated his leg in flames and slammed it into the figure's belly, but the figure wasn't affected as it outstretched a hand, and attempted to strangle the boy, but the boy easily jumped out of the way.

"Ha! You can't beat me! I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel!" Natsu said with his grin still plastered on his face.

" **Ig...n...eel? _Did he just say Dragneel?_** "

"You can actually speak!" Natsu said, the figure then chuckled lightly, Natsu stared at the figure, his grin fading away, "What're you chuckling about?"

" **You are a son of a Dragon? Pathetic, don't make me laugh, you're nothing compared to a God,** " the figure said, in a deep booming voice as it lunged forwards and readied its scythe.

" **Deathly Genesis.** "

The figure slammed its scythe down onto the ground as darkness erupted from the ground and went at Natsu in a straight line.

"The attack from last time!" Exclaimed Natsu while he jumped out of the way and unleashed a breath attack, "And what'd you mean by 'God'?! Gods watch over this world! They don't go around slaughtering innocent beings!"

" **There are both Heavenly Gods, and Evil Gods,** " responded the God as it outstretched its hand and slammed its palm down onto the ground, Natsu gained a confused expression before an enormous crack, that was bigger than the entire town itself formed as walls of darkness erupted from the cracks.

"Nani!?"

" **Gliding Death.** "

The walls of darkness soon exploded as an enormous pillar of death formed, Natsu was engulfed by the pillar of death, he let out yells of pain.

"GAHHHH!"

After the pillar of death cleared, it revealed Natsu sprawled out on the ground. His clothes torn, and his body motionless, the God walked over to Natsu's body.

" **Foolish Human,** " the God said, it then brought its leg up, and was going to stomp down onto Natsu, but Natsu's eyes burst open, shocking the God, " **Impossible.** "

"You think you could kill me, just like that?!" Asked Natsu, enraged; he burst upwards and landed an uppercut on the God as the God stumbled back a few inches.

" **You... How are you not dead?** " Asked the God.

"It was because of this scarf."

" **Tsk.** "

"I'm going to beat the living hell out of you, you stained my precious scarf that Igneel gave me, with your filthy magic!" Natsu said in determination and anger, he then lunged forwards and coated his fist in flames.

" **Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!** "

Natsu threw his fist forwards, but the God easily blocked it.

" **Don't even think about it, pitiful Human. So, what would happen if I were to use my magic on you now, since your scarf can only protect you once?** "

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, his magic power increasing greatly as he coated his legs in flames and kicked the God once in the abdomen, and once in the face, the God wasn't affected though as it extended a hand, and stuck its palm in front of Natsu's face.

" **This is the end, Human. You had your share of getting hits on me.** "

"Tsk."

" **Your one sin, is fighting against God.** "

Then the ground began shaking as an enormous vortex of death shot from the God's palm and engulfed Natsu whole.

"AGHHHH!" Natsu let out shouts of pain, before his shouting faded. While the vortex cleared too.

After the debris cleared, Natsu was laying down on the ground, motionless, the God snorted before walking away.

" **I have no time to cremate a corpse. _This is goodbye, Dragneel. I'm sure your brother would be very angered at your death..._** "

Soon the sounds of rustling debris, or rubble were heard, the God spun around and saw Natsu shakily standing up.

"Y-You little... You think you can kill me with such a pathetic attack?!" Natsu asked, he pointed at the God in an accusing manner.

" **Why.. Aren't you dead?** "

"I cannot be killed, no matter what! Until I find Igneel!" Natsu answered instantly, he then lunged forwards as flames wrapped around his arms, " **Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon!** "

" **You little.. Brat.** "

The God stuck out both of its hands and caught Natsu's arms effortlessly, it then tightened its grip on Natsu's arms, making Natsu grunt in pain.

"I WON'T GIVE IN!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs, his magic beginning to flare immensely.

" **Etherious, you intrigue me.** "

"What do you mean by, 'Etherious'?" Asked Natsu; cocking an eyebrow.

" **You're not Human, you're an Etherious.** "

"I'm not Human? Ha! Don't mess with me! I'M ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT HUMAN!"

" **Then explain how you survived [Death Magic]?** "

"Er, um... Because of Igneel's training! I'm so strong, that even **[Death Magic]** cannot kill me!"

" **What a pathetic excuse, even the strongest Humans cannot survive [Death Magic].** "

"Yeah right! Death my ass!"

" **Etherious, come with me.** "

"Why?!"

" **Because, I'm telling you to do so, and you must listen.** "

"Don't screw with me! I'm not gonna listen to some Evil God!"

" **Who said I was an Evil God?** "

"YOU DID!"

" **I never said that, learn to listen. Idiot.** "

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!"

" **Just come with me.** "

"NEVER!"

Natsu pouted as he crossed his arms and turned his back to the God, he then began walking away; where the God stuck out its palm as Natsu stopped dead in his tracks.

" **Pull.** "

Natsu was yanked backwards as he looked at the God with wide-eyes.

"Let. Me. GO!" Natsu demanded as he struggled to break free of the God's grip.

" **You're going to come with me, and I'm going to train you.** "

"Why are you saying this so suddenly?! AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO WITH SOMEONE WHO KILLED EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN?!"

" **I knew you would say that, but the reason why I killed the people in this town. Is because they broke the rules of this world... And they've been punished by God.** "

"Broke, the rules of this world?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow curiously.

" **Yes, they broke one of the three sacred rules in this world, they tried to summon a God.** "

"Summon a God? Fine! I'll believe you then, but I'm only going with you in order to find Igneel!"

" **Sure, whatever.** "

The God then lifted Natsu up into the air.

" **I hope you're ready.** "

"I'M ALWAYS READY!"

" **Tch, annoying bastard...** "

The two then disappeared in a wisp of darkness...

* * *

 _My life took a big turn, at these events that you've just witnessed..._

 _This is only the beginning of my story..._

 _Chaos..._

 _Murder..._

 _Sex..._

 _I hope you're prepared for whats to come..._

 _Or you'll be dead to the core..._

 _The beginning has begun..._

* * *

 **End of Prologue:**

* * *

 **Yo! Leave a review on what you thought, I'll be glad to read 'em!**

 **NOTICE: I won't be able to update any of my stories for a week or two, because I'm going to Akihabara for Christmas, and until the first week of January.**


	2. Those, Frozen in Death

**Author's Note**

 **Natsu will not be OOC, but he will be in certain times, obviously; Natsu is going to be OP, and of course strict NatZa. Thank you to those who added this story to their favorites and follows. :) Happy New Years.**

 **Will make longer chapters once I find my laptop. :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Those, Frozen in Death:**

* * *

 _I can't feel anything..._

 _I can't... Move anything..._

 _Guess... He really got me, huh?_

 _Tsk, how weak am I...?_

 _I wasn't even able to confess to 'her'..._

 _The person I love..._

 _Her long, beautiful, scarlet-hair, her beautiful figure, and her eyes. At that time... Years ago..._

 _SHE WAS CRYING, DAMMIT!_

 _But... Something bright, is shining in my eyes..._

 _What... Is this?_

 _Ah, I see..._

 _I... Am dead._

 _Heh, I was such a foolish brat back then, and unto death, still am..._

 _I still... Remember when God, brought me... To an unknown world..._

 _The World of the Forgotten..._

 _I guess our memories really do flash, when we die..._

 _My childhood... Is replaying..._

* * *

 **World of the Forgotten:**

* * *

"This place, looks like it was roasted by Igneel!" Exclaimed Natsu.

The duo were in a world of black, cracks were everywhere as it glowed a molten color, people were frozen, looking like statues, Natsu walked over to one of the frozen people as he extended a hand, and gently touched the frozen person...

 **NOOO! I BEG YOU, DON'T! PLEASE STOP, STOOOOOOP! AGHHHHH!**

Natsu jolted backwards in a mixture of shock, and fear; as cold-sweat dripped down his face, he crawled backwards, to where the God was standing behind him, Natsu then stood up, and spun around, so he came face-to-face with the God.

"What... IS THIS?!" Natsu demanded.

The God merely looked down at Natsu as it extended its hand, and poked Natsu in the forehead. Natsu gained a confused expression, before his eyes widened and he was sent flying thousands of miles backwards, his figure swiftly disappearing into the darkness.

The God then extended both of its arms, sideways.

" **This... Is the World of the Forgotten, _it_ is a world... Full of those, whom are frozen in death.** "

The God then spun around as Natsu's figure appeared in the distance, the God extended its arm, and readied its hand as it caught Natsu, with its bare-hand.

Natsu's eyes were spinning... While the God dropped him down onto the ground.

"Ugh... I feel... D-Diz-BLAAAGH!"

Natsu threw up all over the ground, as he continued retching and coughing non-stop.

" **So, how does it feel... To tumble across the whole world?** "

Natsu stopped retching, he wiped the remaning vomit away from his mouth as he glared up at the God in an accusng manner, or even hatred.

"What... Do you mean by, 'across the whole world'?"

" **You know what I mean, don't act clueless now.** "

"Then, are you telling me. That, this is the power of a God?"

" **The power of Ankhseram, to be more precise.** "

"What do you mean? I've never heard the name 'Ankhseram'... And wait, I heard your voice echoing throughout this world, and you said something about: 'The World of the Forgotten'?"

" **Yes, the World of the Forgotten, those who have perished by my own hands, reincarnate here; as frozen Human statues... Whenever you touch them...** " Ankhseram paused as it walked over to a statue and outstretched a hand, " **They scream out their sins, tremble in fear, and beg for forgiveness...** "

 **I'M SORRY! FORGIVE ME, GOD! I REGRET WHAT I DID! I PROMISE I WON'T TRY TO SUMMON A GOD AGAIN! NO! PLEASE NO! NOOOOOO! GAHHHH!**

" **And scream in agony...** "

Natsu began trembling, taking a step backwards, his mouth twitching; he was at a loss for words... He felt... Fear.

"W-W-W-W..."

Natsu couldn't pronounce the words correctly as he collapsed to his knees, cold-sweat dripping, and flowing into the molten-cracks, while he began gasping for air, Natsu lifted a shaky-hand; and felt his heart...

It was beating...

But a hundred times more faster...

"W-W-What... I-Is t-this f-f-feeling?" Natsu stuttered out, he then grabbed his head, with both of his hands and began screaming horrifically as tears... Streamed down his face, Natsu looked up, his horrific scream fading away slowly, what he saw was Ankhseram. A black-aura of death, surrounding Ankhseram.

This... Is true fear.

Humans experience fear everyday... Fear of heights, fear of a person, fear of guns, fear of swords, everything... Can be fearful, even ourselves; but... Comparing fear, to a God. Is like comparing an Ant to a Human.

When you experience fear due to a God; it's on a whole different level. It's like... You're being torn, and ripped apart on the inside, a big difference from the usual fear...

Natsu clenched his hands...

Gritted his teeth.

And trembled...

But.

There is something that trascends fear itself...

 _Anger._

Anger, dominates any emotion; it can turn you into a monster...

"YOU ARE AN EVIL GOD! ANKHSERAM!"

Natsu then stood up as his magic power flared immensely, now grinding his teeth. Natsu lunged forwards and coated his fist in flames.

"YOU'RE... THE DEVIL ITSELF, NOT A GOD!"

Natsu then slammed his fist into Ankhseram's face as an enormous explosion of flames erupted from Natsu's devastating attack, but he won't let the God go without punishing him, so Natsu then engulfed his legs in flames and barraged Ankhseram non-stop, following up with him coating his arms in flames, and swinging downwards onto Ankhseram's cranium.

Ankhseram went flying backwards, its cloak flapping like a flag in the ferocious wind, while Natsu disappeared and reappeared above Ankhseram and unleashed a devastating breath attack, the breath attack struck Ankhseram dead-on in the face.

" _ **The Flames of Emotion. You have activated it with anger, Dragneel. So, how does it feel to obtain power through anger?**_ " Ankhseram thought with a smirk on its face, as it extended a hand, and instantly recovered, Ankhseram then tsked; but its smirk still plastered on its face. The God then summoned its scythe into the palm of its hand, where the God was completely unscathed from the barrage of attacks earlier.

Ankhseram being completely unscathed, shocked Natsu to the core. He had thought that his barrage of attacks would do a good amount of damage, but it seemed that he was wrong, big time. Natsu's mouth was agape as he was flabbergasted. He closed his mouth, and trembled in anger.

"How... How are you unscathed, even after my barrage of attacks?!" Natsu demanded while he charged forwards and engulfed his entire body in flames, Ankhseram continued smirking at him; not even answering.

Natsu let out a shout of anger.

" **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ARTS: CRIMSON LOTUS SWORD EDGE!** "

Natsu slammed into Ankhseram's stomach and sent the God hurdling backwards, but Ankhseram swiftly recovered and clicked its tongue.

" **So, when can I train you?** " Ankhseram asked in annoyance as the God disappeared and reappeared behind Natsu, its scythe readied to slice Natsu to its heart's content.

"You're never gonna train me! I know what you'll do! You'll turn me into a monster, JUST LIKE YOU!" Natsu answered as he spun around and kneed the God, the God coughed up blood and stumbled backwards.

"W-What, blood? I thought Gods were a million times more powerful!" Exclaimed Natsu, he glared at Ankhseram.

" **Tsk, annoying motherfu-** "

 **Crack.**

Ankhseram stopped mid-sentence as it stiffened up, and looked up into the sky. It was cracked, Natsu looked up at the cracked sky too, a look of confusion on his face.

"Why is the sky cracking?"

" **Tsk, dammit. I thought he was sealed...** " Ankhseram muttered in shock.

Natsu glanced at Ankhseram, his eyes widened, " _He's... Trembling?_ "

 **Shatter.**

The sky shattered as a figure cloaked in death, descended down into the World of the Forgotten, it landed in front of the duo, the impact of its feet, sent a shockwave throughout the entire world, and shattered it.. Shattered it all.

" **IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SEALED! ANKHSERAM!** "

"Did you just say 'Ankhseram'?! I thought you were 'Ankhseram'!" Yelled Natsu, the fake Ankhseram glared at him, while the real one whom shattered the entire world with the impact of its feet; walked forwards and approached the fake Ankhseram.

The fake Ankhseram took a step back in fear, where the real Ankhseram extended a hand, and sighed as an enormous vortex of death erupted from its palm, and completely eradicated the fake Ankhseram in the blink of an eye.

Natsu backed away in caution, and fear.

"What're you going to do with me?!" Asked Natsu.

Ankhseram looked at him, and gestured him to come forwards, which Natsu reluctantly obeyed, once Natsu approached Ankhseram. The God of Death knelt down on one knee, and poked Natsu's nose. Natsu flinched, thinking the same thing would happen again, but it didn't; Natsu stared at Ankhseram, its face not visible, because of the cloak of darkness.

"Ankhseram, what did you d-"

Natsu stopped as he felt his entire body pulsing, and throbbing, he shouted out in pain as he clenched the left-side of his chest and collapsed to his knees. Information, and knowledge flooding into his head, Natsu groaned in annoyance and pain as he then stood up quickly.

"What are these...? Techniques?"

Ankhseram nodded its head; it then pulled out a piece of paper and pen, then it began writing on the paper; once it was finished writing, it shoved the piece of paper in Natsu's face, Natsu yelled out in protest as he grabbed the piece of paper; and 'read' it.

"Um... I CAN'T READ, RETARD!" Natsu shouted in anger, while he slammed the piece of paper down onto the ground, but soon remembered that there was no ground as he stumbled forwards, and face-planted.

Ankhseram face-palmed, where it then let out a deep sigh and began making gestures. Natsu looked up at Ankhseram. He tried to make-out what the gestures meant.

"You... We... Fu-No... You, we, dip, chip, ship, crypt!"

Ankhseram face-palmed once more.

"Wrong? Damn..."

" **You're an idiot.** " Ankhseram said, Natsu stiffened up as he began shivering in fear, Ankhseram's voice: radiated power, wisdom, and death. It struck Natsu to the core, and froze him up like a glacier.

The atmosphere changing drastically to a serious one.

"W-W-What's up with your... Voice?" Natsu asked, now backing away in fear as cold-sweat dripped down his body, the duo were standing on an invisible platform.

" **What's up with my voice? Nothing of course, us Gods' radiate power. Symbolising that _we_ are the true rulers of the universe.**"

"I-I see..."

" **I think I understand what you're experiencing, say; is this the first time you've been by yourself? Without that Igneel fellow?** "

Natsu nodded his head up and down, which answered Ankhseram's question. Ankhseram sighed as it stood up, and then snapped its fingers: a green landscape appeared, Natsu let out a yell of surprise, but soon looked at it in awe.

"Sugoi..."

" **Ready for my teachings?** "

"I'm ready for anything! Just you wait, Ankhseram! I will show you Igneel's power!"

" **I'm ready then, but be prepared Dragneel, because this... Is the true World of the Forgotten... Death has no patience...** "

Natsu grinned.

"I'm prepared for whats to come, I'm determined no matter what, Igneel's flames will be felt, and revered throughout the world."

Ankhseram smirked before disappearing in a wisp of shadows, it then reappeared in front of Natsu, who's eyes went wide in shock.

"WHA-"

" **Who said anything about Igneel's flames? I will be teaching you about Death itself... Experience it...** "

"GAAAAAAHHH!"

* * *

 _Those were the times of my training..._

 _Good times..._

 _Hehe... Hahaha!_

 _My past-self... You mustn't trust him..._

 _He..._

 _Is..._

 _The one who killed me! ANKHSERAM!_


	3. Life and Death

_"Everything, and everyone will die, by my hands, the world will crumble, the universe shall roar, be it God, Devil, or Immortal. Everything, and everyone. Will. Die." - The Will of an Unknown._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Life and Death:**

* * *

 _What is this place? Where am I? I remember a few seconds ago... That Ankhseram just beat the living shit out of me... Am I dead? He did say something about 'experience'... Wait, 'experience'? He killed me for that simple reason?! That crazy... How should I also know that he is a 'he'? Oh wait, he's a God, not a 'Goddess'._

 _Tch, am I just going to stay dead forever? What?! Grr! Too damn bright!_

A bright light began engulfing Natsu's vision as he descended into another world, a world of gray. Everything was gray, the people, the plants, the ground, you name wandered around, while Natsu stared at them, confused, and curious at the same time, then he looked down at himself. His entire body was gray, he screamed, but the sound wasn't audible, he tried screaming once more, but it was the same results. Natsu then looked around, he was residing in a gray city it seems.

 _Where am I? Why is everything gray? And these people are walking around like it's a normal thing! The city itself, is even gray!_

Natsu glanced in both directions, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened up and slowly turned around, there stood a man, he too was gray as he shook his head both ways, Natsu cocked an eyebrow. The man then took his hand off of Natsu's shoulder, and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, following along with a pen, then he began writing on the piece of paper, after he did that, he showed it to Natsu. Natsu scoffed inwardly.

 _Um, you know! I can't read! Idi-... I know what it means?!_

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of him being able to read the contents that were written on the paper, it read: "You're in the world of the spirits. This is a world where the dead reincarnate in."

 _Where the dead reincarnate in? Who is it controlled by? Who runs it?! Who's the God here?!_

Natsu yanked the paper, and pen out of the man's hand as he flipped the paper around, and wrote on it. It all came naturally to him, he was able to read and write, is this some kind of feature that the spiritual gain? After a minute of writing, Natsu shoved the paper into the man's face as the man read it, he let out a sigh, and took the paper out of Natsu's hand, and took back his pen, and began writing on the piece of paper once more, then he shoved it into Natsu's face.

It read: "Yes, the God who runs this world, is none other than Ankhseram himself, the God of Life and Death."

 _God of Life and Death? I thought that sadistic-child-murdering-piece-of-croquette-turd-bucket was the God of Death! Is that the reason sadistic-child-murdering-piece-of-croquette-turd-bucket killed me for?!_

Natsu wanted to punch something, so he did as he spun his back to the man, and slammed his fist down onto the ground, he felt nothing, and the ground didn't crack one single bit, Natsu gained a confused look on his face, surely with his strength, he would've been able to shatter the ground easily, so he tried once more; but alas, wasn't able to crack, nor shatter the ground. He tsked inwardly, and spun around so he was facing the man once more, he yanked the piece of paper out of the man's hand, and took his pen once again, and began writing on the piece of paper, he shoved it into the man's face.

The paper read: "Why can't I break, nor shatter anything?! I wanna break stuff!"

The man shrugged, taking the piece of paper back out of Natsu's hand, and beginning to write on it, he shoved it into Natsu's face, the paper reading: "I do not know either, it must be the rules of this world. Nothing cannot be shattered, nor cracked. Remember that Ankhseram himself runs this world, so he can bend it to his will, if he wants us to leave, we leave, if he wants us dead for good, we die, even if we protest. You cannot disobey the will of a God, and the God of Life and Death at that too nonetheless."

Natsu swore inwardly as he yanked the piece of paper out of the man's hand, and tore it to pieces, then he stomped away, his anger rising through the roofs, he wanted to punch the living hell out of Ankhseram. Slap him, punch him, and kick him, over a hundred times, Natsu twitched, he wanted to slap, punch, and kick Ankhseram, till he begs, and apologizes for bringing him to the World of Spirits, and killing him at that too. Soon, Natsu felt immense magic power as he looked up into the sky, a black hole forming, Natsu then looked around, he saw the frightened faces upon the Living Spirits, they all silently screamed, and began running away as Ankhseram descended from the black hole, and landed on top of a enormous castle, which looked like it was built exactly for him.

Ankhseram then summoned upon a throne in midair as he sat on it, he looked down at Natsu, the black-cloak that engulfed his body, and the darkness that was covering his face, Natsu wanted to hit him, he could practically tell that the God of Life and Death was smirking underneath that darkness of his. Soon, Ankhseram outstretched both of his arms as a black-aura began spiraling around both of them.

" **Natsu Dragneel, my apprentice. I welcome you to my humble World of Spirits, enjoying it so far? Enjoying the way, how you aren't able to scream, and shout, like the annoying brat you are? Enjoying the way, how you can't shatter, nor crack anything? Are you enjoying... _Being dead_ _?_** "

Natsu growled inwardly, he then leaped upwards, and shouted out: "ANKHSERAAAAAAM!" But no sound came out from his mouth as he arrived in front of Ankhseram's face, and coated his fist in flames, his flames became gray because of the world's qualities, but Natsu paid no heed as he swung his fist forwards, but Ankhseram merely sighed as a invisible barrier deflected Natsu, and sent him flying hundreds of miles backwards, his flame that was coating his hand, being dispelled.

Natsu then landed on the ground as he stared at Ankhseram in shock, he mouthed: "What?"

" **Remember this, Natsu: You cannot hit me, nor touch me the way you are right now. I'm the God of this World, and the God of Life and Death, so you cannot even touch me at all in this world. I control it, meaning: I can remove magic, and create new, and inhuman items, and magic. For example...** "

Enormous vortexes of death erupted from Ankhseram's arms as it began spiraling around the city, then soon more vortexes erupted from the vortexes of death, it kept on multiplying until the entire city was engulfed, and the screams that were suppose to be heard from the Living Spirits, were not heard... Natsu was the only unharmed one as his eyes were wide in shock, anger, and fear. He gritted his teeth in anger.

 _He killed all of these innocent Living Spirits without a shred of guilt, regret, sympathy, nor mercy. What kind of God are you?! You're suppose to be the God of Life and Death, so act like one! Stop going around, acting like you're some Death God! Those Living Spirits... They had families, friends, and lovers... AND YOU! YOU... YOU JUST TOOK THEM ALL AWAY FROM THEM, WITHOUT A SHRED OF MERCY! YOU'RE A DEMON! NOT A GOD! You... You're... You're an... You're an... Evil God..._

Natsu tried shouting, he kept on trying, the words he wanted to shout were: "ANKHSERAM! YOU'RE A DEMON! NOT A GOD! HOW ARE YOU THE GOD OF LIFE AND DEATH, WHEN YOU KILL WITHOUT A SHRED OF MERCY?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSE TO WATCH OVER THE DEAD, AND OVER THE LIVING?! ARE YOU JUST A DEMON?!"

Ankhseram then stood up, and snapped his fingers as the throne disappeared, he disappeared in a tornado of darkness, and reappeared in front of Natsu, when Ankhseram stood in front of Natsu, Natsu could feel the coldness that Ankhseram was radiating, which even made him shiver, and his body temperature is higher than normal; but Natsu didn't let that faze him, so he coated both of his hands in flames, and jumped up into the air, so he came face-to-face with Ankhseram, then he began barraging Ankhseram with his fists, Ankhseram easily blocked all of Natsu's punches with a single finger, the invisible barrier that was surrounding him, was gone. If it was gone, that means Ankhseram wants to test Natsu.

But Natsu paid no heed to those sort of details, he then landed on the ground as he tried sweeping Ankhseram from underneath, but Natsu's leg fazed right through Ankhseram's, Natsu looked up at Ankhseram, and saw him extending a finger as he flicked Natsu in the forehead, Natsu went flying thousands of miles backwards, gray-blood dripping from his mouth as he continued soaring backwards, but his eyes widened when Ankhseram appeared above him, he tried uttering something, but Ankhseram disappeared in an afterimage, and reappeared to have slammed into Natsu's gut, Natsu coughed up more blood.

 _Stupid sadistic-child-murdering-piece-of-croquette-turd-bucket!_

Natsu then slammed into the ground as the ground shattered, it kept on going on for miles, and miles, and until it disappeared into the distance. Natsu was in shock, wasn't the ground suppose to _not_ be able to shatter, and crack? That damn Ankhseram! He must have modified the properties of his world! Natsu glared up at Ankhseram; who was digging his foot into Natsu's stomach, Natsu spat his blood at Ankhseram, but Ankhseram swiped it away; but that's what Natsu wanted him to do, he used that time, to free himself of Ankhseram's foot, and spin around as he landed a left-hook on Ankhseram's cheek, his eyes widened once more, because a hand made up of nothing, suddenly appeared, and caught Natsu's fist, and threw him backwards.

Ankhseram grunted in praise at Natsu's effort, he then disappeared in a tornado of darkness, and reappeared in front of the flying Natsu who was still flying from the invisible hand's impressively strong throw, Ankhseram then extended his shadowy hand, and caught Natsu, Natsu's cranium, fit perfectly into the palm of Ankhseram's hand, Ankhseram then slammed Natsu's face down onto the ground, creating a large crater. Natsu roared out in pain inwardly, blood flowing endlessly from his head. Natsu felt lightheaded as he felt Ankhseram's hand move away from his head, so he tried to stand, he was able to, but Natsu kept on wobbling back and forth. Natsu then tried to run forwards, but Ankhseram's leg slammed into his gut at blinding-speeds, a sonic boom erupting as Natsu went flying backwards.

Ankhseram grunted once more in praise, then he disappeared, and reappeared beneath Natsu, he poked his finger into the flying Natsu's back, and sent him flying up into the sky. Ankhseram grunted once more, but this time in disappointment. Natsu then landed on the ground beside Ankhseram, blood flowing everywhere, where Natsu was panting heavily.

Ankhseram seated next to the downed Natsu.

" **You're gonna need to train harder, and that means lots, and lots of harder.** "

 _Shut up... You sadistic-child-murdering-piece-of-croquette-turd-bucket... I'm going to beat the crap out of you someday... To avenge those who've you killed without any signs of mercy._

" **You know, I really want you to talk, but first, tell me on this piece of paper, on what you're experience on death was like.** "

Natsu extended a shaky arm, and yanked the piece of paper out of Ankhseram's hand as he pulled out the pen, that he took from the man, and began writing on it, he shoved it in front of Ankhseram's face, the paper read: "Horrible, it feels cold, anguish, I couldn't feel anything, all of the nerves in my body had been shut down, my brain especially..."

Ankhseram shredded the paper to pieces, and stood up.

" **That's good, that's how death is suppose to feel like. Now that you know what it's like, it's time for your training.** "

Soon a white-light began engulfing Natsu as he disappeared into shards, Ankhseram let out a sigh, he snapped his fingers, and the world crumbled beneath him, and he reappeared in front of Natsu's corpse.

* * *

 **World of the Forgotten:**

* * *

Ankhseram sat down in front of Natsu's corpse as he saw Natsu's eyes burst open, Natsu slowly leaned up, he let out a hum, he gained a look of relief on his face, until he sensed Ankhseram's presence, he proceeded to glare at the God of Life and Death.

"The training better not be gruesome, if it is, I'm done."

" **Hmm, all of a sudden, you're agreeing to this.** "

"I'm agreeing for a reason: To get stronger, and to protect my loved ones, and the ones I care for, in the future. So they aren't taken away by your hands," Natsu replied, now glaring more fiercely at Ankhseram.

Ankhseram continued gazing at Natsu.

" **I would like to see you try.** "

Ankhseram then walked forwards as he stood an inch away from Natsu.

"I will try, and I will succeed."

" **That's some determination you have there, I like that, but let's get to training.** "

Natsu's face then turned into a serious one, his glare still on his face though as Ankhseram turned his back to him, and walked several feet away, before spinning around to face him.

" **In order to learn what I like to call: [Ankhseram Black Magic] or what you Humans refer it too: [God Slayer Magic], you must outstretch your arm like this,** " Ankhseram then extends his arm out in front of him as Natsu copies his actions, " **Imagine a flow of shadows, and death coursing through your veins, imagine; that you're the Ruler of Death, and the Ruler of Life. Imagine it all, and transform it, into power.** "

Natsu did as Ankhseram told him too, soon, a small black and white aura, began spiraling around his arm, he gained a look of confidence on his face. Until Ankhseram said one word.

" **Weak.** "

Natsu's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'weak'?! I did it, didn't I?!"

" **Wrong. You're suppose to imagine... Make it reality, there's also one more thing I wish to tell you: [Ankhseram Black Magic] can be used to either kill a person instantly, or raise the dead.** "

Natsu's eyes got bigger.

"Raise... The dead?"

" **Yes, raise the dead.** "

Natsu tsked, and worked harder than ever.

" **When training sessions are over, you will continue training your [Dragon Slayer Magic].** "

"That was what I was going to do anyways."

Then, a bigger, and more powerful aura of black and white, began spiraling Natsu's arm. He inwardly cheered at how fast he was progressing.

" **And if you wished... You could combine your [Dragon Slayer Magic] and my [Ankhseram Black Magic] to form into: [Dragon Death Slayer Magic], also, when a Human learns [Ankhseram Black Magic] they call it: [Ankhseramic Slayer] or: [Slayer of Life and Death].** "

Natsu slanted his eyes slightly.

"Are you telling me, you taught other Humans?"

" **Yes, indeed I have, but they're all dead now.** "

"Why's that?"

Ankhseram smirked slightly underneath the darkness cloaking him, Natsu could tell he was smirking.

" **You'll see, you'll eventually find out... In the future.** "

* * *

 _"In the future." Was what he said... At that time, I never even thought about that statement, and now I know what it truly means now... Because, after all. I'm dead, aren't I? So that's the most obvious answer, I wonder... If I'll be reincarnated into another world or something... Well... I never got to say goodbye, or a farewell to the Guild... And I probably wasn't able to protect my family, and loved ones... I lost... Everything, before I died..._


	4. Slayer of Life and Death

_"Those who cause calamities, are the calamity themselves..." - Calamity._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Slayer of Life and Death:**

* * *

It had been four years since the beginning of Natsu's training, and he has progressed very well in his magic. Currently, he was laying down on a heap of hay, doing nothing, and not giving a single-care in the world. A man walked over to him and coughed into his hand.

"Um, sir. Can you _please_ get off of my hay pile?" The man asked, Natsu looked up at him, and stood up.

"I see, I'm sorry for doing that," Natsu apologized.

"No no, don't apologize. It's my fault for sounding rude," the man said. Natsu nodded his head in understanding and began walking away.

"Well, goodbye," Natsu said while waving. The man gained a confused look on his face before waving back.

"Strange boy..."

* * *

Natsu was roaming around a small little village, children playing everywhere, the adults all smiling and laughing. He smiled at the spectacular sight, until he remembered years ago when he first met that Fake Ankhseram. He frowned at the memory and shook it off. It was all in the past now, not in the future. This is the present.

He sighed, that morning a few days ago, he woke up to have seen Ankhseram completely gone. Gone from the world, and probably residing in his own domain. Why had Ankhseram left just like Igneel did? Who knows. Natsu frowned, two people had left him, two had disappeared without notifying him, where one didn't give him a present when he left.

 _I've been abandoned twice now, not that I counted Ankhseram as a parent nor guardian anyways, all he did was kill people in front of my eyes whenever I tried to communicate. A tough life? Tch, way worse than tough. My life is the definition of shitty and terrible combined, put those two together and you get: Fucked up life, or what kind of fucked up world I'm living in? Or have I experienced?_

Natsu began scratching the back of his head, letting out a relieved sigh. He walked over to a lady, and tapped her on the shoulder. The lady reluctantly turned around to face him, a look with the mixture of fear and questioning on her face.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?"

"Do you know what year it is?"

The lady looked at Natsu strangely, specifically on how he didn't know what year it was.

"Um, sir. The year is x781."

"Ah, I see..." Natsu muttered underneath his breath, he waved weakly at the lady and continued walking at his normal pace. Until finally he exited the small little village.

* * *

After exiting the village, Natsu had saw that a forest resided right in front of the village, he shrugged. Guess it was normal for most villages to have a forest right outside of its entrance. So without any hesitation, he broke out into a run, and ran directly into the forest.

A few seconds right after Natsu ran into a forest, a giant paw slammed into the side of his head, making him scream out in surprise as he smashed into a tree, instantly recovering, he rubbed his cheek in pain and looked up. He saw a giant monster towering above him in height. It was breathing heavily, its nose fuming with steam, it charged forwards once more. To have Natsu for dinner was the monster's goal, Natsu tsked in annoyance and dove out of the way. The monster crashed into tree, effectively knocking it over. Natsu looked behind himself, and saw that the monster had gained a wound on its forehead, he cocked an eyebrow. Before he straightened himself out in midair, and dodged a claw.

Natsu muttered something about the monster being too slow as he bent his body in a strange angle, he was still in midair though. His arms began twisting rapidly, no; it wasn't twisting rapidly, that's just what the monster thought as its eyes focused on Natsu's 'twisting' arms, soon Natsu disappeared, shocking the monster. He felt Natsu poke it in the back, then a hand to have sprouted out from its chest, the monster was killed instantly as Natsu pulled his hand out of the monster's chest; and wiped it clean.

"Sheesh, looks like I'm having you for dinner tonight," Natsu said, effortlessly picking up the monster's body, and engulfing it in flames, "That was also a bad time to attack, I was just taking little cheerful stroll through the forest, until your claw slammed into my face... Which still hurts.."

Natsu then had anime-tears streaming down his face as he continued whining. That is, until he heard voices, he slanted his eyes slightly. The flames dissipating to reveal the monster to be completely cooked, Natsu gulped down the entire monster, in a single gulp though. His stomach full, he rubbed it and burped loudly. Then the voices were heard once more, but they were focused mostly on his loud burp.

Then, he began running in the opposite direction of where the voices came from, he heard the roars of a monster and the sounds of clashing swords; and the strange sounds of shattering glass? Weird, it must be wizard then. Along with one who uses a sword, was what Natsu thought at least. His curiosity rising to the maximum, he spun around, and began running in the direction where the voices came from.

He arrived there quickly due to his fast speed, while he had arrived. He saw a scarlet-haired wizard fighting against a monster, with a sword held in her hand, she had also wore armor. It was Natsu's first time seeing a wizard use a sword and wearing armor at that too, he then eyed another person, he had raven-hair, and was completely naked, except for his boxers that is. He put his fist down onto his palm, and a large hammer of ice appeared right above the monster. Effectively smashing down onto its head.

Natsu looked in awe: _They're quite strong if I do say so myself!_

He then saw the scarlet-haired wizard lunge forwards, and slice the monster into two like it was butter. Natsu inwardly whistled.

 _I take that back now, they're definitely strong._

Then Natsu saw the raven-haired guy look over to the scarlet-haired wizard.

"Erza, was that it?"

"Yes, it seems that's all we had to do for this mission," Erza answered instantly, taking out a job request from her pocket. She examined it, while Natsu was slowly nudging himself forwards to be able to read the contents of it.

"Neh! Neh! Neh! Damn, come on!" Natsu growled to himself while he then heard a snapping noise, he sighed inwardly, and mouthed: "Fuck." Before the branch he was sitting on, snapped into two, and he crashed down towards the ground.

Erza and the raven-haired guy had stopped their conversation to turn around and see Natsu laying in a heap of leaves, he groaned in annoyance, and sat up. Rubbing his head, and feeling his cheek. He sighed, and looked up at Erza and the raven-haired guy.

"Er. Who're you?" The raven-haired guy asked.

"Me? You introduce yourself first."

"Tch, trying to be a smart-ass, aren't 'ya?!"

The raven-haired guy was going to run forwards, until Erza's armor-covered arm extended in front of him, and obstructed his path.

"Gray, now is not the time to fight random strangers, especially those who fall out of trees."

Gray paled and let out a squeaky: "Aye." Before he stepped backwards, pale in fear just from Erza's command. Natsu glanced at Erza curiously.

 _She was able to make that stripper step back in fear, just by extending an arm and saying a couple of words... It reminds me of a certain someone._

"And Gray, put on some clothes."

"GAH! WHERE'D MY CLOTHES GO?!" Gray shouted, his voice echoing off of the trees as he frantically searched around for his clothes. Until finally, he found his clothes. He had searched for a few minutes, and found his clothes laying on the very top of a tree, on a branch, or underground. God knows how that managed to happen. Especially Ankhseram, since he's like a God.

Erza then gazed at Natsu, a questioning look on her face, "How long have you been watching us?"

"Hmm... About three minutes.. I think?" Natsu answered, tapping his chin in a thinking posture.

"That short? I see then," Erza replied.

"Hawww? Aren't you going to beat the crap out of me? Demand me for answers, then chop my head off?" Natsu asked, mimicking the actions he was imagining in a dramatic fashion. Erza and Gray merely stiffened up at the statement.

"God no... We aren't _that_ hars-OWWW!" Gray yelled out in pain as Erza had punched him on the shoulder.

"'We're not _that_ harsh?' We aren't harsh in any way at all! So don't go saying that we're sorta harsh," Erza said, glaring at the pale Gray.

"G-GOMEN'NASAIIII!"

"You scream like a girl," Natsu said, snickering madly.

"Hey, you would too, okay!"

"Ahhh, shut up. I would've slapped her across the face and knocked her unconscious by now, you're just a weakling! Haha!" Natsu said.

Erza glanced at Natsu, "What did you just say?"

"What? 'Weakling?'"

"No, the thing before that."

"Ah, the 'I would've slapped her across the face and knocked her unconscious by now,' part?"

"I see, the first time I thought I heard you wrong, but okay... I really don't know the estimation on your power, so I can't really determine if you could knock me unconscious by slapping me, especially when you're a stranger we just met... Gray, how about you get an estimation on his power?"

"I'm not here for comedic purposes, you know," Gray protested, folding his arms, "Besides, we got a mission to turn in; and this is the only time we haven't caused that much destruction. So I want full payment from this job no matter what."

Erza sighed, "That wasn't really what I meant, but let's go turn in the mission."

Gray nodded his head excitedly as he and Erza walked away from Natsu who stared at them, rubbing his chin. A thought ran through his mind.

 _Are they uhh... What was the word again... Crating, shating, wait... Is that even a word? No... Baking, smaking, caking, no... Hmm, what could they be? Could they be zombies, could they be the dead? I think I recall Ankhseram saying that once... Eh, whatever. Thinking hurts my brains anyways. I think the word was wizards, or... Yeah, something like that._

Natsu shrugged his thoughts off, and proceeded to walk on behind Gray and Erza, his curiosity taking the better of him. The duo noticed that he was following them, but they'd deal with it later. For now, they just wanted to turn in the job and receive the reward.

* * *

The trio then entered a town, which had merchants on the sidelines, ranging form armor to fruits. Natsu looked around in awe, he's only been in villages. So it was his first time seeing a large town just like this, he looked on in awe. Gray and Erza noticed his awestruck look. Gray shook his head sideways, just thinking that Natsu gets amazed easily.

"Hey, why the hell have you been following us for the past half hour?"

"Because I want to."

"Horrible reason," Gray said, scoffing in annoyance.

"No, it's a pretty good reason."

"How?"

"Because I said so."

"Fuck off man... You're just a stranger we met in the forest..."

"No."

"How annoying!" Gray said, turning around, he charged at Natsu, cocking his fist back, he threw it to have it be blocked by Natsu's finger. Natsu looked at him, Gray gained a confused look, seeing Natsu lift up a finger. His eyes widened at the familiar gesture, he closed his eyes, but opened it up slowly. To see Natsu prepare to flick him, until he saw Natsu smirk slightly, then he felt Natsu's hand slap him across the face, and launch him into a nearby building.

"You really thought I was going to flick you? Pf, what a pussy," Natsu said, he then looked over to Erza. He saw her face-palm and mutter something about the costs of the destruction under her breath.

"Hey, what's up with you guys and having to pay for destruction?" Natsu asked, due to his enhanced hearing, he picked up on what Erza said. Erza's eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me?"

"Damn right I did," Natsu said, back-handing a Gray who had thought Natsu didn't notice him. Gray spat out saliva and fell down onto the ground unconscious, due to the surprise attack Natsu hit him with.

"How?"

"Enhanced hearing."

"What do you mean by 'Enhanced hearing?'"

"Dunno, rather not tell you, or else it'll draw attention, I think..." Natsu answered.

"If you have a reason not to, then I'm fine with it... Great, now we have to use part of our reward to repair this building," Erza muttered the last part underneath her breath while she walked over to the unconscious Gray, picking him up; she flopped him over her shoulder, and glanced back at Natsu.

"What's your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"I'll remember it."

"Cool. 'Cause I'm still gonna follow you."

Erza merely sighed at Natsu's stubbornness.

* * *

Soon, the skies began turning black, making Natsu and Erza stop dead in their tracks, they looked up into the sky, completely confused and shocked at the sudden change in environment. Natsu's eyes hardened slightly, but Erza took notice of it. Her guard began rising as so did Natsu's.

"What is happening?" Erza asked Natsu, Natsu shrugged.

 _Don't tell me it was Ankhseram?! He said that he would send his minions down to Earth Land and command them to fight me, but not so soon!_

After Natsu's thought was finished, a hole formed in the sky, and a being jumped out of it, and landed in the very center of the town. A shockwave erupted from the creature's landing, which blew away all of the buildings. Civilians scrambled for hope to escape, or hope of survival. Where the unconscious Gray, was now conscious from the loud ruckus. Natsu looked at the creature whom was still standing in the very center of the town. It wore a full-suit of onyx-armor and a helmet, where a black-cape was on its back. Natsu huffed.

But the most noticeable part about the creature, was that underneath its armor, was bones, and it was fucking huge! It was a skeleton? No, if Ankhseram sent it, it must be decently strong, or very strong in Natsu's opinion. He glanced over to Gray and Erza who were wide-eyed at the sudden appearance of the creature. So, Natsu made up his mind; and charged forwards, which made Erza and Gray stare in shock at Natsu's sudden actions. He ran forwards at a fast speed, that it left a trail of dust in his wake.

He soon approached in front of the creature and cocked his fist back, throwing it forwards, it collided with the hard-metal of the creature's face; and threw it backwards, but the creature wasn't affected by Natsu's punch, thus making it recover instantly. Soon, the creature ran forwards, a transparent sword appearing in its skeletal-hands, it thrust it forwards, only to have a black-aura surround Natsu, and block it. Natsu was pushed back a few inches, but he was able to withstand the blow.

After taking the blow, Natsu jumped up into the air, and cocked his fist back, a black and white aura beginning to coat his fist, he threw it forwards and let out a war-cry. A stream of black and white erupted from Natsu's fist, and pierced straight through the skeleton's cranium; but right when the skeleton was about to fall backwards, the hole in its cranium healed instantly as it stood back up, and thrust its transparent sword towards the wide-eyed Natsu whom barely dodged the attack.

A tornado of transparent flames erupted from the sword, making Natsu tched in annoyance. So he crashed down onto the ground, and aimed for the skeleton's legs. Coating his legs in flames, he swung his legs underneath the skeleton's, it worked effectively as the skeleton lost its balance and proceeded to fall backwards, Natsu used this opening to attack, so he charged forwards, coating half of his body in flames, and half of it in a black-aura. Thrusting himself forwards, Natsu pierced through the spine of the skeleton, shattering the skeleton's spine instantly. Its body began collapsing... Until it restored once more. How fucking frustrating, and how fucking annoying! How can it be killed?! How can it be defeated?! One piece of knowledge would do good!

Ah, right. Natsu was the Slayer of Life and Death. So why not use his powers and instantly devour the skeleton? Well, who knows who could be watching, but lives are also at a risk here too. So he had no choice, Natsu became engulfed in darkness, the darkness intensifying as the ground underneath him cracked and shattered into mere rubble, the debris began getting blown away from him. He soon saw Erza and Gray appear in front of the skeleton, Erza's sword piercing through the skeleton's ribs, where Gray's hammer of ice, smashed down onto its cranium.

Natsu began shouting about how any attack is useless against it, and how it'll just heal. So he told them to get back, and let him deal with it. They reluctantly agreed to it though as they leaped backwards, and took cover. Natsu; his magic power now rising rapidly, he ran forwards, letting out another war-cry he leaped up into the air, and appeared in front of the skeleton's face. He cocked his left-fist back, and coated it in a black-aura. Throwing it forwards, an enormous vortex of death erupted from his fist, and engulfed the skeleton whole.

" **Ankhseramic Vortex.** "

The attack kept on going on for miles and miles, killing everything in its way, but luckily; all citizens in the town had evacuated due to the sudden appearance of the monster. After the attack cleared, the other half of the town, was nothing but dead-soil, where the skeleton was nowhere to be found. Natsu landed on the ground with a soft-thud, taking in a small-breath. On his arms were black-markings, and after a few seconds. It had disappeared, he sighed. Sensing Erza and Gray running over to him, he looked their way; right... He knew it, they had thousands of questions to ask, a stranger like him, a stranger they just met today, they had a thousand questions in mind.

Then the duo approached him, a barrage of questions being hurled his way; but he merely pushed the questions away.

"I'm not answering any of your questions, nor am I answering any of your demands on what the hell that things is, okay? Let's just forget about it, and have you guys get your damn reward already. 'Cause I'm still gonna follow you."

Erza merely sighed, where Gray tsked underneath his breath.

"Fine then. We won't ask anymore questions, nor will we be demanding anything," Erza replied. Natsu smiled slightly. He then eyed the mark on Gray's chest, due to him stripping unconsciously.

"Now that I think about it, why do you two have the same tattoos on your bodies? But different colors?" Natsu asked.

"Oh these? We're part of a Guild called Fairy Tail? Are you a foreigner or something...? Because, there's nobody in Fiore who doesn't know about Guilds," Erza answered.

"Guilds... I like the sound of that... Say, how about you show me this Fairy Tail guild?"

"Sure, why not. Not like I have anything to do anyways."

"Shut it, Gray."

"H-Hai... C-Can we please t-turn in the job now...? Not like we're gonna get the reward or anything..."

* * *

 _To this day, that monster is still an unknown entity to me. Skeleton, arrow to the knee? Fuck it, I don't care anymore, I don't give a shit anymore, I just don't give a fuck about anything anymore. All that matters now, is focusing on how to return to life. Since Ankhseram said that the magic I learned, can be used to bring back the dead. Let's try that on myself, I would like to see how it all plays out..._


End file.
